


It's never twins, John

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Between Episodes, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Other, Pre-The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: “It’s never twins, John” and Sherlock was right, as always. It required too much planning, too much foresight…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I had... I hope you like it. Love kudos and comment and love you all.  
> Discalimer as always

Right, John should have known. He should have known. The first time he was about to die, his entire life flashed right in front of him; friends he’ll miss, women he’d kissed, men he’d wanted to kiss, his sister, his mother, his father, and the nagging sensation that his life shouldn’t be over so soon and so suddenly, he even regretted becoming a soldier, but what he regretted most was being shot and knowing his life as he knew it was over…

The second time, when Moriarty had him strapped to a vest made of C4, John was grateful to be able to die with the man he had learned to love; and if he was honest, he was glad he was going to die with the man he had loved since the moment he met him. He remembered the day they met, their first case, how much fun they’d had, and how much he wanted to kiss those bow lip; his only regret, not being brave enough to take the lead, kiss the idiot and be done with the stupidity…

The third time, during the bonfire, he thought about Mary, about how much she had helped him, how he had learned to love her, and if he was being honest, how much he wanted to love her the way he loved Sherlock. He thought about Sherlock, about the two years they’d been away from each other and pondered on the reasons for his huge, stupid, heart-breaking lie… and he forgave him, because all he could think about during those agonising seconds was how much he still loved the mad git and how much he regretted not being brave enough to tell him he loved him…

But now, facing his fourth death, his mind was stuck on one phrase “It’s never twins, John!”       

Meet the Holmes, Mummy Holmes, Daddy Holmes, young Mycroft and his twin brother, Sherrinford and little Sherlock and his twin sister, Eurus. The kids where like oil and vinegar, emulsified but never blended… Mycroft was cold, distant, a calculating machine and sharp as a knife; while Sherrinford was sweet, caring, loving, not as sharp as Mycroft, but not as dull as “normal” people are… that depending on what “normal” means to a Holmes…

The other set of twins, Sherlock and Eurus; are another story… Sherlock used to be sweet and caring, he spent endless hours with Mycroft and Sherrinford learning about love, science, how to read people and the contents of almost every book that fell in his hands. After his beloved brothers left for school he was gifted with Redbeard and continued his life of piracy, looting his brothers’ rooms and finding amazing treasures such as Treasure Island and the Black Cat.

Eurus on the other hand… well… She was literally the east wind. She ruined Sherlock’s experiments, had him punished for her wrong doings, and even though she was loved, cherished and cared for, it was as if the devil had taken her soul since the second she was born. Her life consisted in interrupting Sherlock’s time with their brothers, torturing him at night with stories of the east wind taking him away and pretending that Mycroft and Sherrinford had sent her to deal with “the little trouble”  

Sherlock believed her, why wouldn’t he? No one liked him, he was not “normal” he was scrawny, more feet than body, a big and messy curly head and no idea whatsoever on how to interact with “normal” people. He believed Eurus was right, she had messed up with his head far too long, and after what she did to Redbeard… well… No wonder he wanted to be all drugged up and away from the East Wind, and yes, away for Mycroft, his rubbish big brother, because he made Sherrinford go away…

Sherlock turned into Sherlock… William and Scott utterly forgotten, and Shezza taking his place whenever it seemed more… convenient… for his real dark side to make an appearance… There’s where Mycroft found him and had him doing a list… as if a list would be enough to get rid of all his demons… Then John came along, and love was back in place, Sherlock was partly himself again… Moriarty, Mary, Magnussen, AGRA, Rosamund and Rosie, Molly and the blasted note, Martha Hudson and her car, Culverton Smith… E, Elizabeth, Faith, Eurus… And Sherlock, just as Sherlock… he realised all he was, all he ever believed to be, was a lie…

John remembered what he said after that fabulous and mind blowing first cab ride “Your sister! There’s always something” and yes, there was something, Sherlock’s twin sister, a sister he never knew existed. In the last seconds of his fourth death, the only thing John could think about was how little he knew about his best friend, how little he had cared about Sherlock’s life, his youth and teenage years, his family… He regretted not knowing him better and not telling him how much he was loved, cared for and cherished.

“It’s never twins, John” and Sherlock was right, as always. It required too much planning, too much foresight… The bullet was coming fast and he was frozen, and he understood how Sherlock must have felt when Vivian shot him, and the drive in Mary’s heart to save him as she saw him frozen, not ducking, probably thinking it was for the best to finally leave this world, to leave John be happy with his choices

He wanted to close his eyes and embrace whatever was to come, he thought of Rosie, and if he was honest, he would have liked to say his last thought was of his daughter, but his mind went back to Sherlock and how fortunate Rosie was to have him. His final thought before the bullet hit him, was that he should have told him how much he loved him and that he wanted for them to be together…

 He fell and waited for death, but it never came, it was just a scratch, but he pretended… he was so grateful he had another chance and his mind wondered back to Sherlock and how he was going to say all he felt about him… But first things first, he had to get rid of Eurus…


End file.
